1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packages and packaging and particularly to packages and packaging useful for displaying and storing consumable products.
2. Description of Related Art
Packaging for consumable products is important both with respect to the marketing and storage of the products contained therein. As such, packages for consumable products come in a variety of sizes, shapes, and designs. With respect to marketing, variation of these characteristics can convey important information to the consumer including the product brand, flavor, or type of product contained within the package. Similarly, varying the sizes, shapes, and designs of the packaging may also provide advantages with respect to storage of the product. For example, packaging can often be bulky and require large amounts of shelf space to be stored by the consumer. Since many packages do not meet these requirements, there is, therefore, a need for new an innovative packaging that allows the consumer to view the product form various perspectives and that can be manipulated to conserve shelf space.